


A Dragon & An Officer

by bo_beans



Category: overwatch
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Not Beta Read, Violence will occur at some time, Yakuza!Hanzo, a lot of fluff, but then smut, kinda like romeo & juliet?, letting y’all know, police officer!reader, some influence from gangster movies, tw: guns/weapons in general, tw: mentions of death, tw: mentions of rape, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: You meet Hanzo one night and after that you seem to run into him a lot. Coincidence? Who knows. But there’s a lot about him you don’t know. And a lot more you’re going to learn.





	1. Chapter 1

You had just gotten your dream job and you and your friends were headed to a bar for the night to celebrate. They had gotten a table and you had arrived in a skin-tight short dark red dress and heels, and you looked ready to drink too much and dance with a lot of hot people. Lucky for you drinks were on your friends, and on any guy who found you attractive, so that part was a breeze. Not too long into the night and you had already managed to drink too much, and you teetered in your heels towards the dance floor, doing what you thought was a sexy dance, but was more drink writhing around. You knocked into a man behind you, accidentally spilling his drink.

  
“I’m so sorry!” you slurred, but the drunken haze was starting to fade as you saw his face.

  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said, dusting himself off and flashing you a smile. He was probably one of the most handsome men you had seen that night. “Maybe I could get you something to drink? A show of no hard feelings?” he offered, placing a hand on the small of your back and leading you to the bar.  
You felt a small tinge of fear and confusion, like your gut was telling you to push him away, but you were too inebriated to think right, so you just nodded along and followed him. He ordered you a drink, (albeit one you didn’t like, but it’s the thought that counts, right?) and you were about to take a sip before someone’s hand placed itself right over the opening of the cup and pushed it back to the counter.

  
“Miss, I do believe you should be more wary of accepting drinks from strangers,” a cool voice said from behind you. You turned around. He had pointed eyes that stayed focused on the man opposite of you, boring holes into him as he spoke. He nodded his head a little and two men escorted your “date” out of your way. (You didn’t think too much of this at the time, because you were more than a little drunk). He slid into the seat in front of you, ordering you a glass of water instead. “You should know he intended to drug you.”

  
You stared at the drink in your hand before pushing it away from you and taking the glass of water you were offered. “Thank you... May I know your name?” you asked, feeling embarrassed and sobering up with the development.  
“Hanzo,” he replied. His face held little expression, but his eyes said a whole lot: they looked over you and they seemed to soften as you sobered up. They were very pretty eyes, you noticed.... Deep dark brown, almost to the point were the pupils could blend in... So nice...

  
You realized you were staring too much and leaned back, blushing furiously. “Sorry... My name is [y/n]. I’m glad to meet you, Hanzo. Especially since you just saved me, there...” you said, smiling.

  
He nodded and stood up from his seat, holding his arm out to you to lead you back to your friends. “Of course. It would be terrible of me to stand by and watch anyone be hurt.” You accepted his arm, and did your best not to grope him, as much as it was tempting to touch him through the fabric of his suit and feel his muscles. “I do hope we meet again in circumstances unlike these,” he stated, flashing you a small smile before disappearing into the crowd.

————

You did not hear the end of it from your friends. “Who was he?” “He’s so hot!” “Did you get his number??” Was all you heard for the next hour. Unfortunately, you did not get his number...

  
Also unfortunately, you had a raging hangover the next morning, and that’s how you had to start work at the police station. Yep, you were a new officer and you were hungover on the first day. Not the best situation. Luckily you were mostly kept to simple paperwork on the first day, and there wasn’t too much happening at the police box you were stationed at, the occasional person saying hi to you or asking for directions. It was quiet, and the day went slowly, which was good for your recovery. Halfway through the day, though, and you thought you saw a familiar face on the street. You dashed out, running to catch up with him.

  
“Wait!” you called out, huffing and out of breath by the time he stopped and you could bend over to try and let some air in. “Sorry... Just give me a minute!” you panted, smiling.

  
“Take all the time you need, Miss...” that cool voice responded. Wow, did you just love that. And when you finally got your breath and could look at him clearly, you almost had it taken away again. He looked incredible: fresh pressed dark navy suit and tie, sunglasses, his hair pulled back into a neat bun.

  
You shook yourself out of the daze and looked him in the eyes (or, sunglasses, more like). “You’re Hanzo, right? You helped me last night! I just wanted to say thank you...”

  
Hanzo smiled, and you felt your cheeks heat up a little. “It is no problem, [y/n]. I do remember you. I am glad to see you are alright after last night.” He looked down at your uniform, his smile slipping a little before he replaced it again and continued, “...you work in this neighborhood, yes? I think you will be seeing me quite often, then. I am glad to know you are the one protecting us.”

  
Your blush spread and you laughed nervously, fidgeting with your hands. “Y-yeah, I just got assigned yesterday, it’s why I was out... B-but- Oh! Gosh, I’m so sorry, I just realized, I probably stopped you in the middle of something, huh? I’m so sorry, I just wanted to say thank you! And I really look forward to seeing you more often, Hanzo.”

  
“As do I, Miss [y/n].” And with that, Hanzo continued on and you headed back to the box, taking in a deep breath. That was way too difficult... He’s just so... You didn’t know what. But he was hot. Really hot. And he stuck in your mind.


	2. Hiatus

Y’all, I'm taking a break from this one. I can’t think of anything for it right now and that’s just how it is. Sorry! But I’ll still be working on other stuff in the meantime


End file.
